


Poems From The SMP

by Respect_me_karen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, all of these are in their feels, poems inspired by the smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respect_me_karen/pseuds/Respect_me_karen
Summary: These are all poems inspired by the SMP. Some are from the pov of the characters while others are in third person pov.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Nation Soaked In Blood

There was once a nation that strived for peace

But the land it was built on was soaked in blood

The sins of the past haunting them until they all went mad

First, it was the leader, who tried to destroy it but ended up destroying only himself.

Then it was the child, who lost himself until there was nothing left to loose

Last it was the hero, who swore never to be like his brothers but ended up breaking his dad’s heart all the same

And above it all, there was one god.

A god who watched and laughed at the nation’s misfortune,

A god with all the power to help, but with no intention to. 


	2. Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase is intentional

do you mind if i keep you company?

it’s only for a little while

i just need someone to be around so i don’t go insane from all the quiet

i miss them you know,

they were rude and obnoxious but they were family.

even if they don’t spend any time thinking about me i really miss them

maybe one day i’ll talk to them

but not yet

i need them to think first

i need them to go insane from all the quiet as well 


	3. Retirement

He just wanted to retire

He didn’t want to fight anymore

But they did 

That’s all they wanted was to fight

So he fought back

He made sure they remembered that they were lucky that he retired 

Because he is the one who never dies

He is the whose battle cry is heard for miles

He wants to make sure that the gods can hear him before he commits blasphemy against their lands

He fought for his family that had been lost

He fought for his ideals that had been proven right

He fought like he had nothing to loose

Because he didn’t

He had lost everything a while ago

He just wanted to retire 

And they just wanted to fight


	4. It Was Never Meant To Be

It was never meant to be

Peace was an errand for a fool,

Far too fragile and far too rare for it to last

The tree was always going to end up charred and brittle

The land in ruins 

The citizens looking out at their home that promised hope,

But delivered trauma and scars

How many times do have to learn

How many times will they rebuild,

Before they understand 

It’s never going to work

It was never meant to be 


	5. Hey There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nice father-son chat

Hey there dad,

It's me, your son.

I know that we didn’t end on the best terms

But leaving a child on the side of the road will do that to you

I keep hearing people call you all these horrible things

Are they true?

Were you really that bad?

Because as I sit here against you, I can’t help but wish you were here with me

I want to ask you lots of things

But you can’t answer, can you?

Even if you could it's not you would 

I’ll be back next week dad,

Maybe next time you can ask me the questions?


	6. A Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Tommy had died today?

He saw the mail boy walking up to his door

He knew what the letter he carried would say

It would say that they were sorry to inform him that his youngest son had died

It would say that he died fighting with honor as if that made it any less horrifying

He was alone now

A father shouldn’t outlive his children

He shouldn’t be the one lowering them into the grave

He shouldn’t be the one comforting the kid he saw every day 

It _can’t_ be like this

That black wax seal glistening against the winter sun


	7. between the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love this one but i wanted to try something new

Hellish journey for a thin varnish for peace

Everyone vowing that this was the last time that blood would be shed

Lies, it was all lies

Peace can never be held

Malice coated in honey

Eventually, that honey will be sucked dry and we will be left with only knives

Hope will become a dying thing 

Earnestness will slip away like a distant memory 

Stabbing brothers in the back to get ahead is just a reality

Blood dried underneath fingernails will get so second glances

And for what?

Children will be left behind while you pick up a new one to “save”

Karma will never rest and we are trapped in its cycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my TikTok is @callmequills if you want to see me dive into theories


	8. So This Is It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... I'm sorry in advance

So this is it?

This is the end?

Seems a bit anti-climatic doesn’t it?

No final bang

No dramatic battle

A literary reference nowhere to be seen

And as I lay here,

Eyes fighting to stay open for just a second longer,

I can’t help but think it’s fitting,

That after all of my adventures,

My death is the most mundane thing to ever happen to me

That after all the torture that I have endured

After I had survived the worst of the world

I will die alone in a room

A hero isn’t mean to be happy

But I figured I had a shot

I figured I had already survived the worst the world could give

But somehow this is it

Somehow this is the end of the road 

Tell him I’m sorry,

That I never got to say goodbye

Tell him to go enjoy the sunsets,

And to go play some music

And tell him to take his time,

I don’t want to see him anytime soon

I’m going to see my brother tonight

I haven’t seen him a while

I wonder if he sees me now

I wonder if he’s proud of what I did before this moment

I’d like to think he is

I mean I had a pretty good run

It was a short run,

I packed a lot in there, right?

But this is it,

No more chances

Isn’t kinda funny

There were so many other times where I thought “This is it”

And it never was

Until now of course,

This is it.

See you in a while, everybody,

Take your time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Kudos are very loved.


End file.
